UNOFFCIAL
by rodellene.veloria
Summary: Quinn and Santana continue dating after the "I Do" epidose


**UNOFFCIAL**

This thing happens after the "I Do" episode:

After every one left the building, Santana and Quinn part ways but their minds still thinking about what they did last night. Santana tries to look for a university that suits her , while Quinn is trying not to remember what she and Santana did that night. Weeks pass by but Quinn is still bothering by the thought that she did it with Santana so that night she called Santana's number.

Hey! How are you?

Quinn?! Ohh im good. Good. You? Santana replied

Im great! Ahm what are you doing? Quinn says

well. Nothing, just looking for nice university.

Have you seen one?

Not yet. Its so boring out here. specially when your with two weirdo in.

Laughs.. you need to chill sometime. Are you free this week end?

Santana says ahmm yeah.

Great! We can hang out and have fun.

Ok. See you then around 7pm?

Yeah sure..

Saturday night Santana is waiting for Quinn to arrive. Santana is a bit doubtful with this. "you're 15mins late!" says Santana. "sorry, so can we go now?"

They went to some bars around the metro. They went to this and that bar had some drinks, dance and had fun not knowing its already pass mid-night 'til Quinn noticed the time. Hey! Santana! I think we need to go. Blahh! You're so corny Quinn, were still having fun here! Yeah I know but we need to go. Besides you had a lot of beer. Santana says "no im not drunk, I can still stand. Look?!" Santana almost fell off, good thing that Quinn is there to guide her.

So they went home. Even the night was young they still go home. Santana is drunk but Quinn is fine. Quinn drove Santana to their place. Knock! Knock! (doors open) ohh hey! Quinn, what happen to Santana?! Rachel says. Well we went out and we had some drinks. Just to breaking the ice.

Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn brought Santana to the bed and lay her there. Thanks for bringing Santana here Quinn, Kurt says. Don't mention it! So I think I have to go too. Rachel offer Quinn to stay for the night but she decline the offer. While Quinn is driving on her way home in L.A, she still cant get her mind out of they did. It seems like she cant take her mind off thinking Santana.

The following week, Santana called Quinn asking if she's available that Friday night. Quinn says yes. So they went out again. This thing happens for some more weeks. Santana started to feel something that she didn't really expected but deep down she's happy. Quinn also is having the same feeling with Santana but she think that its nothing, its just two friend hanging out and having some fun. So Quinn decided to have some distance with Santana.

Then that week came, Santana called Quinn to ask her out again. Quinn says "I cant do this week. I have something to do. Santana was a bit in a shock, thinking that Quinn started this thing and now she want to get out of it. Weeks passed and they didn't have any sort of communication, but they both thinking about each other. Then 'til Friday night comes, both of them cant go to sleep. Santana is talking to her self "I want to call her now! But what if she don't feel the same way?!". Then her phone rang. She was in shock when she saw the caller's name. it was Quinn calling her.

Quinn – Hey Santana! How's going? Did you find a school where you can fit in?

Santana replied "yes! Too bad I need to be with Kurt and Rachel in one school again!"

Oh that's great! At least you have somebody that can help you this coming sem.

Hmm yeah I hope so! – Santana

I gotta go now. Talk to you soon. Bye!

Meanwhile, Santana is still in shock after that call. She still cant find a way to go to sleep. After awhile Santana fell into sleep.

Next morning Kurt and Rachel went out to audition in the remake of the play "funny girl". Santana was left alone. She woke up and started to clean the apartment and after she cooked something for breakfast. Knock! Knock! "Brody, don't you have your own keys? You barely go inside and out here?! She opens the door and in shock. There is Quinn in her front. "Can I come in? " Quinn says.

Yeah! Sure!

Quinn smells what Santana's cooking "Is that bacon?"

Yeah! Good thing I bought some hot coffee and bread sticks.

Come lets eat.

They eat and talk. Talked about a lot of things, things that she thought that they wont talk about. They didn't noticed that time passed coz both of them is having fun. Until Santana noticed that its getting dark outside. Santana says "let me cook something for dinner." Santana is done with cooking. Santana says "I want you to have a taste of my favorite authentic Mexican food. Did you like it? Quinn says yeah! It's a bit spicy but I can handle it."Time pass and its getting late.

Santana says "lets getting late!"

Yeah. I think I have to go. – Quinn

While getting ready to go home, Santana had the courage to asked Santana.

Quinn before you go. I just want to know what are we doing?

Quinn is just standing in silent. Quinn just stares to Santana and she sings "whole again by atomic kitten"

Then Santana sings "I wanna know what love is by Mariah Carey"

**Quinn:** _If you see me walking down the street,_

_Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet,_

_You just pass me by,_

_It still makes me cry but you can make me whole again._

_[Chorus:]_

_Looking back on when we first met,_

_I can not escape and I can not forget,_

_Baby, you are the one_

_You still turn me on,_

_You can make me whole again._

**Santana:** _I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

**Quinn:** _For now I'll have to wait,_

_But, baby, if you change your mind don't be too late,_

_'cause I just can't go on,_

_It's already been too long,_

_But you can make me whole again._

**Santana:** _I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

**Quinn and Santana:**_ I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

**Quinn and Santana:**_ Looking back on when we first met_

_you can make me whole again._

*A MASH-UP SONG OF I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS/WHOLE AGAIN

After the song has been sang. Santana asked the question again. Are we together?!

Quinn just stares and she just kissed Santana right on her lips. Santana was in shock but she kissed back. It was a passionate kiss they had then after awhile they stopped and hugged each other. Santana knew then that there is something between them, more than just friends. Quinn left with a smile on her face. Trying to absorb what just happen. Thinking that is falling in love with her friend Santana. Meanwhile, Santana is staring on Quinn while she walks away the hall way, smiling. Santana closed the door sync with Quinn closing the door of her car. Santana starts singing then Quinn joined her to make a duet.

_I've never had a feeling so right_

_Like I have with you_

_Can't explain the things you do_

_But boy when you_

_Tell me softly you love me too_

_It's like I know we were meant to be_

_So for eternity_

_You will have a part of me_

_And all I need_

_Is for you to stay right here with me, yeah_

_Time goes by but we stand still (know it does, I know it does)_

_Love you for eternity, I will (I will)_

_I know that we were meant to be (we were meant to be, my love)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me_

_You are the reason that my heart beats_

_And no, I never thought I would ever fall so deep_

_But now I see_

_That the love that we share_

_Is oh-so-sweet_

_What if I told you that I believe (believe)_

_That you were my soul, my destiny (my destiny, yeah)_

_What if I was to say_

_In every way_

_Deep in my heart is where you'll be (time)_

_Time goes by but we stand still (I'm still right here)_

_Love you for eternity, I will (I'll never go)_

_I know that we were meant to be (we were meant to be)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me (how I feel, when you're with me)_

_Time goes by but we stand still (oh time, oh time)_

_Love you for eternity, I will (eternity I will)_

_I know that we were meant to be (we were meant, baby love)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me_

_As you hold me close, so tenderly_

_And watch you fall to sleep_

_I see in you the one (you the one)_

_Who now completes_

_The half of me I used to be (me I used to be)_

_Time goes by but we stand still (yeah-ey-ee-ey-yeah)_

_Love you for eternity, I will (eternity I will)_

_I know that we were meant to be (were meant to be)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me_

_(feel when you're, when you're with me baby)_

_Time goes by but we stand still (but we always stand still, babe)_

_Love you for eternity, I will (stand still babe, and I know)_

_I know that we were meant to be (yes we were)_

_That's how I feel when you're with me_

_Time goes by but we stand still_

_Love you forever, yes I will_

_I know we're meant to be_

_That's how I feel baby_

*A DUET OF TIME GOES BY BY SPICE GIRLS

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
